


Sore Spots

by autistic_parker



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_parker/pseuds/autistic_parker
Summary: Ashe and Thog POV-vent fic-





	Sore Spots

Ashe sat in her hollowed out tree, scratching at her collarbone.  
It didn’t mean anything, she told herself. It didn’t have to mean anything. It’ll be ok. No one has to know.  
She knew she was lying.  
It hurt. It stung.  
Ashe pulled her hand away, looking down to see blood and skin stuck under her nails. She sighed, wiping it away on her pants.   
The thing was… the thing was, she deserved it. For running away from her problems. For insulting her friends. For everything she was, and everything she wasn’t.  
She leaned back, lying down on the ground.   
Markus, Thog, Firi…  
Ashe was in love with them. And a voice in her head told her she didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve to love them. She didn’t deserve their love. They should leave her to starve.  
She rolled onto her side, starting the scratching again.

Thog sat behind the bar in the Nine Shrines, alone. Everybody else was out for the night.  
He stared at his pocket knife, on the ground in front of him. It was open, and staring at him.  
Thog knew he was just a scumbag. He knew he was just a thug.  
Sometimes it didn’t seem like his partners knew it.   
Ashe insulted him, sure, but only when he did something dumb. And between insults, she would give him kisses, and hugs, and nuzzle right up into his arms.   
Markus barely did that, just occasional teasing. And he still told him he loved him. And when Markus told Firi and Ashe he loved them, Thog believed it. But he had trouble believing it about himself.  
Thog picked up the pocket knife, putting the blade against his calf. He deserved this. No one had to know.  
Ashe knew. She had seen the scars. Thog knew about Ashe, too. He had seen the scratching in quiet moments alone, and the scabs that always formed when she did it.  
Ashe had told him to stop. Thog had told her to stop.  
They both kept falling back into bad habits.  
Thog watched his blood leak onto the floorboards.


End file.
